(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a zero-resetting counter of the type wherein a plurality of digit wheels is used.
(b) Description of the prior art:
A conventional counter of this kind was constituted by assembling all such parts and mechanisms as a plurality of digit wheels, an order shifting-up means, a zero-resetting means and a driving means comprising gears to transmit the rotating movement to digit wheels and a pulley into a single body frame. Therefore, even when the dimensions of the device to which a counter will be attached are predetermined and the mode of the device will be varied, no variation will be made on the digit wheels, order shifting-up means, zero-resetting means and driving means to be connected with the digit wheels and some variations will be demanded only with the attaching position of the driving means against the body frame, the size of pulley and the attachment of the body frame. Nevertheless, in practice, it was necessary to prepare beforehand many sorts of parts and to properly combine in accordance with the presented specifications and assemble the parts one by one. Consequently, the control of the parts in the manufacturing section was very troublesome and the productivity was very low.